


the sun is setting so fast

by chrobins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: Alfonse’s kisses almost taste like candy; his lips are sweet, tongue even sweeter. Everything about the prince is sugary soft and delicately warm. There could possible be no better feeling than kissing Alfonse in the early evening, a gentle setting sun shining through the window, cascading a gentle orangish red hue across the ornate bedding, that same color painting Alfonse’s sweet cheeks and sweet lips, a hint of a stunning white smile before those lips come fluttering down for another taste.





	the sun is setting so fast

**Author's Note:**

> here's another gift to my FE discord roleplay group!
> 
> if you're interested, you can visit us here!  
> http://feheroesrpdiscord.tumblr.com/

Alfonse’s kisses almost taste like candy; his lips are sweet, tongue even sweeter. Everything about the prince is sugary soft and delicately warm. There could possible be no better feeling than kissing Alfonse in the early evening, a gentle setting sun shining through the window, cascading a gentle orangish red hue across the ornate bedding, that same color painting Alfonse’s sweet cheeks and sweet lips, a hint of a stunning white smile before those lips come fluttering down for another taste.

 

Robin’s hands move slowly, but they gently slide to Alfonse’s sides, caressing over the light fabric separating their bare touch. He presses his own legs closer together, allowing Alfonse to straddle over him and dip down with each sweet kiss until their bodies press close with no intentions of moving until morning.

 

“Your kisses feel like they grant me a new life.” Robin smiles, taking time to adore Alfonse’s handsome face adorned by the warm tones of the setting sun slowly inching below the horizon.

 

“And your love adds years and years onto mine...so much that I am sure my soul will never perish as long as you are here.” Alfonse blushes bright red, still shy in nature, but his confidence in giving mushy compliments has risen to all new heights. “You sure are talkative for someone who was so eager to retire for the evening and kiss me to sleep.”

 

Robin laughs, reaching for the covers to settle warmly over the both of them. His hands slide right back to Alfonse’s waist, holding him steady. “We have a whole night awaiting us, Alfie. I’m not going anywhere…” he licks his lips, “and I can give you  _ unlimited _ kisses.”

 

“Unlimited?” Alfonse teases, resting his head down finally on Robin’s chest. “That’s a lot of kisses…”

 

“Too much?” Robin leans his head down to press kisses atop Alfonse’s head. 

 

“Mmm...no...unlimited feels just about right.” Alfonse perks his head up, smiling wide before scooting his whole body up. Gently, he leans down and kisses the corners of Robin’s mouth before finally letting their lips slot together again.

 

They hum in unison, shivering with absolute delight and the pleasantness of their lips touching again, finally coming home to where they belong. Alfonse lets his tongue dart out, sliding against the slit of Robin’s mouth until they open so sweetly for him and allow him inside. Alfonse hums even more when their tongues meet for a slow, soft dance, as if meeting for the first time.

 

Their lips press together, savouring the sweetness before Alfonse draws back and breathes in deeply. “I don’t know if your kisses are making me sleepy…” He chuckles. “I just feel so good all over.”

 

“Oh, really?” Robin laughs, hands coming up to rub against his back and press even closer. “Then I guess we  _ have _ to keep trying…” He closes his eyes, expectant, waiting until Alfonse gives him the sweetest, most chaste kiss that makes Robin laugh. “More, Alfie. Kiss me more.” And Alfonse does, because the love in his chest that burns bright for Robin shows no signs of dying down; not ever. “Hurry and kiss me, my love...the sun is setting so fast.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me your thoughts!


End file.
